Zero Kiryuu birthday collection ( BL )
by Zerovk
Summary: A one-shot collection featuring certain zero kiryuu pairings , with one theme , his birthday . First chapter ( Cold ) Kxz , or kaze . Second chapter (Affogato ) ? x zero . Third chapter ( Heartache ) ? x Zero . Fourth ( It started with a tease ) ? x Zero .
1. Chapter 1

Zero pov :

I watched as Kaname kept gazing through the window , probably waiting for it to stop raining .

Sighing , I made my way towards my sulking boyfriend , gave him a cup of hot chocolate and spoke up

" Kaname , it's not gonna stop any time any soon. "

 _Let me tell you more about my sweet boyfriend ._

Kaname is the kind of Boyfriend who would do literally everything to make you happy . He would buy you anything , would take you out on perfectly sweet dates and get anything you ever want , Just name it .

Today is my birthday .

Kaname's plans got ruined by the extremely cold rainy weather and so , we got forced to stay at home .

And..

Instead of me - the birthday boy - sulking , it's actually Kaname sulking , because his plans got ruined.

He is used to the fact he can always do anything for me.

So when on my birthday , mothernature decided to go against him , he got sad and guilty.

 _Allow me to tell you more about myself._

I'm content with just Kaname's love . However , no matter how much I say I don't need to be spoiled that much , he doesn't stop showering me with love , care , gifts and basically anything that he knows would make me happy .

 _Now let me tell you more about us ._

Kaname is sulking and I'm trying to comfort him , saying " Come on , I'm not even that sad . Look at you. The only thing that matters is that I get to spend it with you ~ "

Once I said that , he tried his best to fight the shy smile threatening to spread on his face and I knew I had won already.

" B..but . " he stuttered , probably preparing for a reply but I shushed him up , placing my index on his lips and that's when he frowned all of a sudden before holding my hands , inspecting my fingers.

" Zero , your nails are purple . Are you that cold ? "

I didn't even realize it was that cold until he mentioned it.

" Come here ~ " He said as he placed the mug beside him , his arms wide open , waiting for me to do as told .

I rolled my eyes for one , he treats me like a kid ( But I admit that I do enjoy it , secretly ) two , since he finally found something to do for me , he got all excited about warming me up , his form of compensation for the ruined date .

I sank in his embrace nonetheless , taking in his scent and lovable warmth.

" Kaname ~ " I whispered against his warm clothes and he hummed in response , his hands moving up and down , warming me up . An idea came to my mind . Well , since he wants to do something for me , I might as well take advantage of it .

I breathed in his scent before requesting " sing me a song ~ "

" oh ! hmm .. Since it's almost Christmas , how about … All I want for christ- "

I had to cut him short because no I didn't want that song .

I didn't want something traditional .

I wanted something he would truly sing for me and only me .

I was so deep in thoughts when his melodic voice started echoing about the apartment .

" where do I begin ? "

He sang in English and I was a bit surprised by it to the point that it took me some time to recognize the melody before I gasped , breaking the hug to gaze at him .

Love story , Andy Williams !

 _~ Where do I begin_

 _To tell the story of how great a love can be_

 _The sweet love story that is older than the sea_

 _The simple truth about the love he brings to me_

 _Where do I start ~_

Like that , his beautiful voice filled my ears and had my heart melting .

Just how come he makes me love him every single day like it was the first time our love bloomed ? Yet that idiot thinks he has to buy me gifts and take me out to fancy places .

His voice came to a halt as he took notice of me on the verge of tears .

" when will you stop being such a crybaby , ha ? " He asked softly , wiping my tears and I sniffed before replying .

" when you stop being so sweet and too good to be true . That's it. "

He stared at me for few seconds before chuckling like he didn't expect it .

" Me ? " He asked in disbelief , completely underestimating his own efforts and the effect they have on me .

" yes , you and shut up before I pour this hot chocolate on you ! " I playfully threatened him , only to have him gasp just as playful before shaking his head in mock surrender .

" Okay . okay . "

" Good ~ "

Few more moments passed with us drinking our hot chocolate before he gasped , startling me .

" Zero ! " He exclaimed , his eyes wide open .

" what ? " I asked , detaching myself from his embrace , alarmed at his sudden action .

" Happy birthday , love ~ " His eyes turned into crescents as a wide smile spread across his face and I had to shake my head at his childish actions .

I didn't even notice he didn't wish me a happy birthday yet .

" Thank you , love ~ " I barely let the words out with the wide smile stretching on my face as I started leaning closer to him , tasting his hot chocolate stained lips . I'm confident there couldn't be anything sweeter ~

This has to be the best birthday ever ~

It's cold , yes , but that means we can snuggle our way to sleep ~

Not that we already don't anyways .


	2. Chapter 2

Zero pov :

I was peacefully drying a glass with a soft cloth when I heard the bell of the cafe door ringing , indicating a new customer .

It was raining heavily and there weren't much customers , let alone people walking outside , so I kind of didn't expect hearing the bell and thus my eyes instantly landed on a tall figure , drenched and probably seeking shelter in the cafe where I work .

He had blonde hair that slicked down to his neck . huge forest green eyes that seemed sharp yet quite innocent if you look closely . I skipped his nose because something else took precedence , his lips .  
Other than the fact they were ridiculously beautiful for a guy and an asian one at that , they were moving ...

He was talking ..

But I was in a mental world that I had created the moment that stranger stepped inside the cafe.

Wake up ! wake up ! I heard internal voices urging me to snap out of it.

Shaking my head frantically, I luckily managed to bring myself back to the real world and flustered , I ended up stuttering .

" I'm worry ? "  
I apologized , hoping he would repeat whatever came out from those luscious lips .

 _Fuck !_

 _Did I just say worry instead of sorry ?_ __

 _God !_

His exceptionally melodic voice - once again - , snapped me out of thoughts.

" Are you open ? "  
He asked one more time , expression turning into a teasing smile .

 _Great._ __

 _Way to go , Zero._ __

 _You look like a fool now._

" Uh .. yea . Yea ."  
I hastily answered as I set the glass aside and stepped out of the counter area.

He took off his coat and hung it on a chair then sat down. The rest of his clothes weren't wet , luckily.

But I still made sure the heating system was on . After which I grabbed a small towel and approached him , my steps alarming him and when he noticed it , he blinked then chuckled spontaneously .

" Thanks . " the young man spoke up softly , accepting the towel and then started drying his hair whilst I kept standing there , watching him .

He finally sighed when he deemed his hair dry enough and then gazed at me.

" May I have a cup of Affogato ? "

 _Affogato ?_ I couldn't help getting confused .

People rarely order Affogato .

" Sure .. " I mumbled and turned around to prepare him his order.

The whole time , I had two things in mind.

My current situation and the texts I was waiting for which were related to the clock ticking 12:00 am.

Once I was done with it , I went to him again and served him his Affogato.

To be honest , I was not quite sure if he would like it since I don't usually prepare it.

But .. he ordered it , better expect anything .

" Here . " I let out the word gently , as if it would make up for any possible damage regarding the taste.

To my surprise , when I was about to leave , he spoke up , halting my action .

" Would you mind sitting so we have a small talk ? "  
Normally , I wouldn't agree for one , we don't just sit with customers , two , there are other customers to tend to , three , he started creeping me out with such request.

But .. since only both of us were present and I didn't need to serve anyone else nor do anything in the kitchen , I found myself parting my lips hesitantly and he must have noticed my uneasiness . Because what came next was him saying

" We will just talk .. It's kinda lonely right now and I'm sure you have nothing else to do so why not ? "

" Okay. " I pulled the chair and sat down , licking my lips unconsciously.

It was already late and I was about to leave were it not for the weather and his sudden appearance.

" You see.. I was trying to get familiar with the town but then it started to rain and gladly I noticed this cafe. "  
He explained after taking a sip of his drink . I noticed him frequently licking his lips .

Then passed the time , I was no longer uncomfortable or nervous as I started telling him about my boring life that strangely seemed to appeal to him as I saw his eyes sparkle in interest whenever I mentioned my family , college , hobbies , my life in general .

For a person who cares deeply about his privacy , It was oddly relaxing having a complete stranger know so much about my life..  
Maybe it had to do with the fact I felt drawn to him.. He was charming , polite - teasing at some point but still nice to be around - .

His voice relaxed me and dragged the words out of my mouth so easily.

I don't remember talking that much in my whole life .

Even though his looks proved him to be one of the elites , he was so casual with me. Not once did I feel he looked down on me or mocked my standards .

We were so engrossed in our conversation that I didn't even get to know his name . And I didn't know how to ask for it without sounding forced or too hyperactive. So I went with the flow until we both got drained and comfortable silence enveloped us .

It was only then that I recalled the fact I was waiting for a text.

I flipped the case of my cell phone every once in a while , checking the time and notifications ..  
It was nearing 12:00 am .

" Bring me a slice of cake. " he said , out of nowhere , startling me with his words .

" Now ? "  
I inquired , quite bewildered at such request .

" yes . What do you suggest I try ? " He hastily asked , like he was so eager , craving cake all of a sudden.

" Hmm.. well , most people order cheesecake because we are known for it but I personally prefer molten cake. "

He then smiled and voiced his order " Bring me some molten cake . "

I stood up and left to check if we have a slice of molten cake ready .

He is lucky . We do have . I thought , smiling to myself as I quickly lifted the plate and started walking back to him .

" Here ~ " I said warmly , not nervous compared to the first time I served him.

I sat down again and was about to check my phone when he pushed the plate towards me , making me raise my eyebrows at him .

" What ? "

" It's yours. " he said , a shy smile threatening to appear on his face.

I tilted my head in confusion..

What was he implying ?

" For your birthday ~ " He once again managed to surprise me . My eyebrows twitched a bit in different emotions.

" How ? "

I needn't say more.

He should get it.

" You see.. I noticed you kept checking your phone but it was only a few seconds , The only thing you can check so fast is time or if you got a new message . And why would you be waiting for a message just near 12:00 am ? It must be your birthday. "

Wow.  
I was blown away , frankly speaking .

" Still.. It could have been anything else.. " nonetheless , I fought back , already reaching for the fork , trying to hide my excitement and failing , if the way he passed me another one of his teasing smiles was anything to go by .

" Yea , it could be .. But I have a great ability in the guessing field ~"  
He winked at me and I had to let out a chuckle..

Oh boy..

This guy is something else.

My silence gave him the answer.  
His guess was on point.

How come he managed to notice all of that ?

" Were you that interested ? "  
I couldn't help but tease and he reciprocated , teasing me all the more .

" Who knows ~ "

The guy leaned back , resting over the chair , watching me enjoy his supposed cake.

" You want some ? " The moment I noticed how rude I may have been , I instantly offered , already pushing the plate towards him. But his words stopped me ..

" No ! " he said , without giving it much thinking.

I furrowed my eyebrows at his instant rejection and that's when he leaned in again.

" It's gonna be too sweet for me after you ate from it . "  
I actually stared at him for quite some time , processing it and when I did , I cringed and he burst into laughter , nearly crying at my reaction.  
But deep inside , I enjoyed every part of it.

The cake , I mean. Don't get me wrong..

The slice of cake came to an end and so did that magical night ..

It was finally time for him to leave and only then did I realize I never got his name.

" Wait ! I didn't get your n- "

He interrupted me , completing the sentence , a hint of a smirk manifesting on his lips.

" Name ? Don't worry.. you are bound to get it , as of this night , this cafe has become my favorite place in town. "

And so he walked out , leaving me with lips parted and heart beating as adrenaline rushed through my body once I registered what he meant.

I never realized how drop-dead tired I was until my head came in contact with the pillows ..

After letting out a deep sigh , I automatically checked my cell phone.

From : Squirrel kaito at 12:00 am

HAPPY BIRTHDAY , Zer .

I SWEAR if you weren't my best friend, I would have dated you ^.~ we prepared a surprise for you so anticipate it!

From Zero : kaito , I met a guy ~

And like that , I drifted to sleep with thoughts of a handsome blonde young man filling my head , probably for days to come .


	3. Chapter 3

He could still feel the heart sinking feeling .. But it left as suddenly as it had came and so he chose to ignore it ..

How bad can it get ?

He had a feeling something bad was going happen .. Maybe his favorite vase would have to pay for his infamous clumsiness .. Maybe the food would get burned again and he would sulk because his lover deserved better than that . Or maybe his boss would call and inform him that he had to go to work to replace one of his fellow workers ..

He had expected every single thing out there .. But definitely not that , not the telephone ringing in a menacing way .. though ridiculous , the sound alone didn't seem to bode well for him . The sickening feeling came back , with vengeance , as he started approaching the telephone with heavy heart .

" Hello ? " He'd answered , hesitant as he started gripping the handle tightly .

" Z .. Zero .. "

Whoever was on the other line was a female , her voice cracking as she fought back the urge to burst into tears .

Perhaps it was the shock preventing him from recognizing his own friend .. Perhaps it was the fact she'd called him from Haruka's workplace , choking on her sobs .

He stood there , frozen , ignoring the lump forming in his throat as he processed her words .

His grip on the phone had loosened as soon as he heard the following words before finally dropping it altogether , only to follow it short after .

The last thing he recalls was everything spinning , light blinding him and shock spreading to every nook and cranny in his shuddering being . His heart rate had dropped along with his physique , too frail to take in such news .

.

.

.

.

.

.

At the middle of the night , he would wake up with a start . It was almost like his vision was alive , pulsating . the beats reverberating about , ceaseless and merciless , sent him to his knees in no time . He was wreaking havoc on himself by giving in to grief and he knew it . Nevertheless , he could do naught but groan in pain as sharp ache surged through his being . He could do naught but survive or at least attempt to , pretend to .

Swaying the covers away , he slowly made it out of bed , heading towards the kitchen for a glass of water and , sadly , that meant a long walk , descending the stairs and basically , a lot of movement .

He had staggered his way towards the railing and took a deep breath before proceeding , only to slip down . A gasp choked its way out of his mouth as he gripped whatever was in vicinity for support .

The way he fell down should have resulted in certain death yet he was safely half-lying on the last steps , not even a scratch on his face . The only thing proving he had fallen was his memory of it and how labored his breathing had become in shock .

Abruptly scanning everywhere in search as realization crashed into him , Zero called for his lover over and over again " Haruka ?! Haruka .. Are you here ? "

He could have sworn he felt the other's presence .. After all , nothing else would explain him surviving such fall . Besides , he could feel the gentle force holding him still in an attempt to lessen the impact of the fall .

His tone growing even more desperate with each call , Zero's face twisted in despair , longing and helplessness .. He could feel tears streaming down his face , with no sign of stopping .

His lips were quivering and body was heating up as different emotions welled up in his chest , suddenly making the air feel thick around him .

.

.

.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

.

.

.

" Z .. Zero.. " Her voice cracked as she sobbed along .

" When we came here to leave koizomi , H .. Haruka was resting on the chair , a peaceful expression planted on his face . We thought he was merely resting but then .. h . he didn't even b . budge when we tried to wake him up .. "

His body dropped into darkness .

There was a lot of noise around him , seemingly that of a woman gasping and crying . He could faintly recall a blinding light forcing him to look away . Was that .. the doctor using pen light to gauge a reaction from him ?

But soon enough everything went black again . His body was floating in a never ending maze of darkness . He couldn't respond to anything , not the white noise of the people around him , not their touches , nothing .

He could remember being offered a choice but recalled making none .

It was highly disturbing when he saw everything from a distance , like it wasn't his own body .

It was so random how every memory kept flashing before his eyes then he was pulled backwards in what seemed like a hyperspace of nothingness .

.

.

.

.

It had been a painfully long time before I strained my ears to a familiar melody . They told me that was the first time I showed any response ever since the comatose . My index twitched and against all odds , I suddenly felt alive ! Like the first greedy breath of oxygen you get as soon as someone saves you from drowning .

The white noise no longer faded out , it grew stronger .

For the next day , I was caught in a delirium state during which I felt my awareness of real world slowly coming back .

It appeared , the one humming the melody was Haruka's mother which explained everything .

His mother used to lull him to sleep like that and he in turn did the same with me .

She probably knew nothing about it though and started unconsciously humming the melody . Maybe she saw her son in me , maybe she wanted to protect the last remnant dear to her deceased son .

I still recall her pleas as she asked for forgiveness . Haruka's parents were not completely against his sexual orientation yet they weren't that accepting either , unlike mine who ditched me as soon as they found out . Haruka's parents were awkward and rarely visited him but at least they still acknowledged him .

She was desperate , regretting the days she spent without her son , without seeing his smile , without being a part of his life and now he was gone .. I could also recall how her grip on me had tightened as she sobbed along .

Partially aware of her presence but still in a state of unrest , physically , mentally and emotionally , I resorted to comfort her by my actions and not my words .

They said I was healing but I was far from that . I had to go back home because Haruka must have been waiting . Her moistened eyes gazed at mine in what could only be sympathy when I said that .

.

.

.

 _Home felt foreign ._

I had spent three days in a coma and woke up to being delusional , refusing to accept the truth . They couldn't wait for me and proceeded with the necessary measures , the funeral took place without my presence . Horrid , that's the word . My brain had to shut down to protect me after all . I guess it had started as an agitated depression that soon transformed into a vegetative one . I had suffered an emotional overload in the first stage , feeling nausea and trembling as my body went limp . It was too overwhelming to the point I soon reached the limit , the possible capacity of emotions , stress and sadness , making it turn to vegetative depression . Instead of feeling too many conflicted emotions , I felt none , I responded to none . Everything was a blank mess before my eyes and even though I tried my best to function properly , my efforts were beyond futile .

.

.

.

He had spent the rest of his days avoiding everyone , locked up in his and Haruka's house , the place where their memories had lingered , like he didn't even care about healing .

There , he sat , preparing French salad .. It was Haruka's favorite ..

As time passed by , he'd started spacing out , eyes distant and plate appearing to be blurred as his mind focused on otherwise .

" Ah .. "

He winced , finally aware he had cut himself .

Watching as crimson leaked through his index , flowing like a small river , Zero blinked weakly . Any normal person would instinctively bring their fingers to their lips , sucking on the cut to stop the bleeding .

Zero , however , kept staring blankly at his injured finger . it was quite a big cut , starting to sting soon after , because of the citrus effect .

.

.

Drop

.

.

Drop

.

.

Drop

.

.

The seemingly heavy silence resumed its symphony and endless journey , as if wanting to share him some of his pain , to make it feel better , just a little bit .

The drops of water hitting the sink served as a faint reminder he wasn't actually dead , as did the cold breeze swaying softly , very soft , as if knowing how fragile he had gotten ..

And speaking of death ..

Zero was never suicidal and wouldn't start now . He couldn't do such thing .

After all , his body wasn't his .

Ever since he fell in love with the elder , his being has been Haruka's .. And since the said now rested in peace , the silverette deemed it forbidden to subject his body to any harm .

Something else , Haruka and Zero were those kind of people who helped others at their toughest times .. They were both against suicidal actions , always doing their best to bring happiness to those around them .

Simply put , ending his life was not an option , out of picture .

However , it had gotten to a point where being alone , over thinking , was starting to slowly suck the sanity out of him .

Hoping for some sort of a distraction , he had attempted - more than once - to go out . But the moment he did , he saw his lover everywhere .

Haruka was there at the doorstep waiting for him , a cheerful smile etched on his face , like usual . Zero couldn't even imagine going past the door , for everything kept reminding him of his deceased lover .

He knew whatever he would do , see , hear , touch , feel and taste would only make him picture how it could have been like if the said was still present , sharing such moments with him .

 _Flashback :_

 _Zero used to work in a cafe just next to a new toy shop . However , it is not your average toy shop . The owner was youthful and decided to change the concept of toy shops . His place was more like a nursery , expect for the fact any age of children was allowed . It was a place you could leave your child in without worrying about their well-being._

 _Haruka would let the kids play video games , do puzzles or have their own world , playing with lego . Sometimes , he would arrange them all in what seemed like a dance class . That was by far the most enjoyable part for the kids ._ _They loved Haruka and even grew reluctant to leave when their parents came to pick them up ._

 _Zero's boss couldn't help but feel the need to look after Haruka . The said toy shop owner was so polite and cheerful whenever he passed by the man's restaurant ._ _It was also known that Haruka had no fellow workers and ran the shop by himself , to the point he had little to no time to eat or even think about food . That's when fate decided to pull the strings . It didn't take long before a certain silver haired male's boss assigned him to be responsible for Haruka's meals. After all , that's what neighbors are for . The words of a true boss !_

 _Feeling extremely compassionate , the old man expected nothing in return for the meals but that didn't mean Haruka could accept it everyday without paying and so they reached a deal where Haruka gets a remarkable discount for the meals ._

 _Every time Zero saw the elder , he couldn't help but smile at the positive vibe radiating from the said brunette ._

 _No wonder everybody loved him . He was truly adorable and admirable , always spreading happiness wherever he walked._

 _As days went by , Zero witnessed the dance class given by Haruka to the kids ._

 _He found himself in awe at such sight . The toyshop owner loved dancing , that much he could tell . And dancing loved Haruka . The elder was moving smoothly with grace , charisma and.. It was simply captivating._

 _The usual teeth smile was now replaced by a dedicated and focused expression._

 _It made Zero stop and wonder. How in the world can someone be downright cute yet so .. sexy . Though he was teaching kids and the dance was not provocative , Haruka himself looked so appealing . He ran his fingers through dark auburn hair and sighed before drawing air in , sweat trickling down his temple . The way his chest expanded and contracted had the silverette caught in a trance ._

 _Did Haruka always have those broad shoulders ? The black button up shirt hugged the elder's muscles , making him look drool-worthy._

 _"_ _Oh ! Zero . "_

 _Oh , shit !_

 _The addressed silver haired beauty blinked as he heard his name and God knows how he fought the rush of blood to his face ._

 _Did Haruka catch him staring ?_

 _He was too busy reprimanding himself to notice how cheerful Haruka's tone and expression had gotten at his arrival._

 _"_ _Um .. yea . Here's the meal. "_

 _He said nervously , whilst putting the bag of food on the office table ._

 _Haruka 's steps came closer and Zero really wished his clumsiness would give him a break._

 _"_ _Senpai , how about you stay and eat with me ? "_

 _Eyes flying to meet the elder's , Zero soon regretted it . Haruka had flashed his puppy eyes ,making it impossible to refuse . Not that Zero wanted to refuse , he just knew the longer he stayed , the more the chances of him ending up in a total disaster._

 _Pay no mind to the senpai remark . Haruka considered the younger his superior in the neighborhood because zero has been working longer there ._

 _The younger scratched his neck awkwardly , readying his excuse , only to have Haruka speak up again ._

 _"_ _Oh .. is it about work ? The boss needs you ? "_

 _The disappointment coating the elder's tone made Zero frown ._

 _Okay.. he was well and truly trapped by the brunette male's charms ._

 _"_ _Er .. Actually , my boss really likes you so I'm sure he wouldn't mind . But.. the meal only serves one- "_

 _"_ _Yay ! "_

 _In no time , Haruka had ignored the rest of the sentence and locked Zero in a bone crushing hug . And by that , we do mean literally squishing the younger's already frail built ._

 _"_ _Haruka sama~ "_

 _A little girl came by , separating the youthful couple , on purpose or not , that wasn't clear._

 _"_ _Haru - sama , look ! "_

 _She beamed , showing him her work , a bracelet made of a kid-set tools ._

 _"_ _Oh , sweety . That's awesome ! "_

 _He had kneeled down , inspecting the bracelet as he praised the little girl , making her giggle and peck his cheeks before handing him the bracelet ._

 _Zero stood behind the elder , barely suppressing the urge to squeal._

 _That was damn cute !_

 _"_ _Haruka-sama ? Why aren't you playing with us ? Are you sick ? "_

 _A little girl looked at the owner with her doe-like eyes . She let her small fingers rest on his knees as he sat about his office table ._

 _"_ _Eh ? No , Hani . I'm just ..thinking .. "_

 _He chose his words carefully , knowing she would ask him what he was thinking about ._

 _"_ _Hm ? " the girl tilted her head cutely , urging him to talk further ._

 _He let out a sigh before reaching forward and placing her on his lap ._

 _"_ _You see .. there's this person . "_

 _Nodding for him to go on , the girl looked like a relationship consultant ._

 _"_ _I .. you know Zero-san ? I think I really love him .. "_

 _He'd stated spacing out , nearly forgetting he had a little girl on his lap ._

 _"_ _I mean as a friend ! " He then exclaimed , staring at her wide-eyed , hoping he hadn't just corrupted an innocent soul by his reckless not-meant-for-a-kids's-ears confession ._

 _The girl blinked repeatedly before nodding . " Of course . "_

 _Throwing his weight back on the chair in relief , Haruka sighed , letting his eyes close for a while before he heard her start talking ._

 _"_ _So .. tell him you want to be best friends ! I'm sure he would accept it . "_

 _That was Haruka's cue to open his eyes , staring at the ceiling first before meeting her eyes ._

 _"_ _What ? How are you sure ? "_

 _"_ _Because Zero-san looks so happy when he comes here . And if he didn't like your company , he would have let anyone else hand you the meals . "_

 _Stunned , to say the least , Haruka processed the little girl's words ._

 _Surely , she had a point .._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Haruka finally decided to pluck up the courage and lead that conversation with the object of his affection , Zero Kiryuu ._

 _They were having their meal , as usual , when the elder spoke up in a rather casual manner ._

 _"_ _So , senapi .. I haven't seen you with anyone . Are you single ? "_

 _The younger 's head shot up in what seemed like lightning speed before he gulped his food slowly and cleared his throat ._

 _Haruka stared intently as the said chuckled awkwardly ._

 _"_ _Yea . It's not like I have time to date . The girls keep hitting on me in the cafe but I pay them no heed . "_

 _He shrugged , playing with the fork , totally immersed in the conversation ._

 _"_ _Are you .. not into girls ? "_

 _Zero gasped at that , growing tense at the escalation . He knew nothing about Haruka's sexual orientation and didn't want to risk the other hating him ._

 _"_ _I.. I'm not . "_

 _He watched as Haruka's face turned from sheer curiosity to astonishment and then something else .. Relief ?_

 _"_ _Wow ! that's- Me too ! " Haruka stuttered , cutting himself off as he wanted to say many things at once ._

 _"_ _Why ? " the younger found himself leaning closer , encouraged by the unexpected twist of events ._

 _"_ _Hm ? "_

 _"_ _Why are you single ? " Zero tried his best to make it sound innocent and casual and he hoped it turned out like that ._

 _"_ _Oh .. well , You can say I haven't met the o- . No . Actually , I have met the one . "_

 _Haruka 's voice had a hint of playfulness to it , something new for Zero to notice ._

 _But that wasn't good ._

 _So Haruka had his eyes on someone , ha ? How laughable .._

 _He had to keep the conversation going though , or else it would seem suspicious ._

 _"_ _Really ? Where is he ? " he asked in what he hoped to be excitement rather than disappointment . He couldn't risk losing Haruka ._

 _The elder though , had his lips stretched in what seemed like a smirk ._

 _A smirk ?_

 _Haruka ?_

 _No ._

 _No way . He must be imagining things . Zero told himself ._

 _"_ _In front of me ~ " Haruka voiced in a teasing tone , making the silverette freeze before looking behind him then back to the office table . Maybe there sat a picture frame atop the table ._

 _Surely he didn't mean -_

 _A chuckle sounded before Haruka reached forward and caressed the younger's hand ._

 _"_ _It's you ! "_

 _Zero parted his lips in astonishment as he stared at their hands then back to Haruka who covered his face with the other hand ._

 _Oh , God ! He did .._

Hands on mouth , Zero drowned himself in their memories , fully aware of the stinging sensation spreading from his eyes to his whole being . His body started convulsing , unable to take it any more . His hands moved to cover his trembling eyelids , they were shaking , like everything else around him . And suddenly , he was gasping for his breath , clutching his chest before he found himself on the floor , the white ceiling greeting him .

Weakly , his eyes blinked before he willed himself to move back to the bed again . The sheets , the scent , the warmth .

That night , he had succumbed to sleep , unaware it would be the eternal one .

He let his eyelids fall down , like the curtain fall , announcing the closure of a play .

 _For once , death was more merciful than fate ._

.

.

.

. I apologize for any typos .


End file.
